Gosok gigi
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: "Anjir! Bau bangke! " / Hanya fic kecil tentang betapa pentingnya merawat gigi :D / ObiKaka :3


**Disclaimer 'Naruto'**

 **Belong to**

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Story JJ Cassei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Typo, Ooc, eyd dipertanyakan dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Obito mendesah lelah. Pemuda bersurai jabrik itu duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Tangan putihnya terulur menuju pipi bagian kiri dan kemudian Ia elus dengan perlahan.

Sakit gigi.

Ya, sahabat dari Hatake Kakashi ini sedang sakit gigi. Gigi bagian kiri bawahnya berlubang dan sekarang rasanya begitu nyeri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Obito mengeluhkan sakit giginya. Ia pun hanya bisa terdiam, pasalnya untuk makan pun Ia kesulitan. Semua itu berawal pada ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Obito hanyalah pemuda berusia 21th yang menuntut ilmu di Universitas Konoha jurusan Hukum bersama sahabat terbaiknya Hatake Kakashi. Berbicara mengenai gigi, sebenarnya gigi Obito sebelah kiri bagian bawah sudah berlubang sudah lama. Namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya karena tidak terlalu menganggu.

Kemudian suatu hari, Kakashi mengajaknya hadir di acara reuni SMA Konoha. Banyak sekali makanan yang terhidang dengan lezatnya. Semuanya begitu menikmatinya.

"Wahh, udang saus tiram! " seru Obito yang langsung mengambil udang dan meletakkannya di piringnya.

"Ini untukmu, " riangnya sambil mengambil beberapa udang untuk Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Thanks, aku ambil minuman dulu. " ujar Kakashi yang pergi mencari minuman. Obito mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan untuk memilih berbagai makanan lezat yang terpampang indah.

" _Sugoi!_ Ada sate kambing! " kagumnya. Pasalnya sate kambing hanya bisa dijumpai di negara Indonesia, namun Ia kagum karena bisa juga menjumpai makanan Indonesia di acara Reunian SMA yang katanya rasanya enak, gurih dan lezat.

Setelah meletakkan beberapa makanan di piringnya Obito beranjak mencari kursi. Dan untunglah Ia melihat Kakashi yang melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun dengan semangat menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Ho! Makanlah yang banyak! Makanannya enak-enak! Semur jengkol juga ada loh. " ujar Obito sembari mengunyah udang saus tiramnya. Ah, Ia juga sempat menjumpai makanan Indonesia lainnya yaitu semur jengkol. Tau kan? Akhir-akhir ini jengkol sedang mendunia nih, namun sayang Obito kehabisan jatahnya.

"Kau tau kan jengkol itu sedang mendunia. Makanan dari Indonesia itu katanya sih lezat. Sayang ... aku kehabisan. " lanjut Obito.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk memakannya. Sepertinya bentuknya aneh. " respon Kakashi yang dengan gaca coolnya meminum ocha.

"Hei, jangan dilihat dari bentuknya yang penting rasanya. Lihat! Si Kakuzu itu dengan semangatnya memakan semur jengkol, sampai sisa bumbu semur jengkol pun Ia jilat. Ck ck ck si jengkol pasti nikmat. " kata Obito melihat Kakuzu yang duduk di seberang mejanya menghabiskan semur jengkol bersama Hidan yang sedang memakan sushi sembari menutupi hidung dengan tangannya.

"Hei, apa kau tau? " tanya Obito. Pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik itu meraih sate kambingnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Hmm? "

"Aww! "

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan Obito. Sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba memegangi pipinya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan begitu saja sate kambing yang barusan Ia santap.

"Hei ada apa denganmu? " tanya Kakashi.

"Gigiku, sakiit! " ujar Obito kemudian menyambar air putih dan menenggaknya. Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya. "Ooh ... kau sih, terlalu semangat mengunyah. " kata Kakashi santai.

Obito mendengus sebal sembari masih mengelus pipi kirinya. Sial! Gara-gara terlalu semangat mengunyah giginya sampai sakit. Diam-diam Obito meraih ponsel pintarnya. Ia gunakan layar ponselnya untuk mengaca. Bukan mengaca wajah tampannya, melainkan mengaca giginya.

Ia buka mulutnya lebar dan melihat apa gerangan yang membuat giginya bisa sakit.

Dan ... ternyata oh ternyata Obito bisa melihat ada sisa makanan yang masuk ke dalam gigi berlubangnya. Dengan cepat Obito mencari tusuk gigi yang untungnya nyempil diantara minumannya dengan makanan ringan. Ia ambil dan mengarahkan tusuk gigi tersebut ke arah gigi berlubangnya. Ia congkel sisa makanan yang baru Obito sadari adalah sate kambing yang astganya lumayan gede masuk ke gigi berlubangnya.

'pantas ini sakit!' gumamnya pelan.

"Jorok! " sindir Kakashi yang dari tadi memperhatikan Obito. Obito meliriknya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hentikan, kau tidak malu apa?! Banyak gadis yang memperhatikan kita. " bisik Kakashi yang sedikit risih dengan beberapa orang yang memeperhatikan mejanya. Dan Obito hanya nyengir kuda.

Malamnya, ketika akan beranjak tidur. Gigi Obito masih terasa nyut-nyut'an. Tanpa memperdulikannya Obito langsung saja tidur. Paling juga besok sakitnya hilang, begitu pikirnya.

Namun ternyata Obito salah tafsir, paginya giginya tambah sakit. Meskipun sudah gosok gigi, namun giginya masih sakit. Ia pun meraih kaca kecil dan mengaca gigi berlubangnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Obito mendapati giginya berlubang dengan cukup besar. Ada sisa makanan yang masuk ke lubang giginya.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Obito mencoba membersihkan sisa makanan yang bersarang di gigi berlubangnya. Dan sukses, nyeri di giginya berkurang. Obito berpikir, akibat giginya sakit pasti karena sisa makanan yang mengganjal di lubang giginya makanya sakit. Iseng Obito pandangi sisa makan yang barusan Ia congkel menggunakan tusuk gigi.

"Anjirr! bau bangke! " kagetnya begitu mencium bau busuk dari tusuk gigi yang Ia gunakan.

"Haaah! " Obito menghembuskan napas lewat mulut ke telapak tangannya kemudian Ia dekatkan di hidung mancungnya. "Kampreet! Mulutku juga bau bangke! " kagetnya lagi merasakan bau napasnya yang luar biasa bau.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja, Obito juga dikejutkan dengan beberapa giginya yang terlihat menguning bahkan ada yang berkarang. Obito menurunkan kaca kecilnya. Ia pun meringis.

"Astaga? Sekotor itukah gigiku? " gumamnya. Dan Obito pun mulai risih dengan kondisi giginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sampai sekarang giginya belum juga sembuh. Obito sudah mencoba berbagai cara saat Ia searching di mbah google dari mulai kumur dengan air garam, tumbuk bawang putih, sampai obat-obatan Obito coba. Namun efeknya hanya sebentar dan giginya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Ibunya, menyarankannya untuk ke dokter gigi. Tapi,

Oh ayolah, bukannya Ia takut ke dokter gigi. Tapi, Ia malu. Sungguh Ia malu dengan kondisi giginya yang menguning dan beberapa ada yang berkarang. Anjiir gila! Apa kata dokter nanti? Yang ada malah lari ketakutan!

Dan jadilah. Kini Obito hanya bisa terdiam dan meratapi nasibnya yang sedang sakit gigi.

"Makanya, kau itu jangan malas gosok gigi. " sahabatnya, yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Memang setelah reuni itu Obito juga sempat menceritakan keluhan sakit giginya pada Kakashi.

"Lihat sekarang dampaknya, kau bingung sendiri kan. Kita ke dokter sekarang! " ucap Kakashi.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau! " tolak Obito. Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menahan sakit gigimu itu? Jangan sampai gigimu bertambah parah. " ujar Kakashi memperingati. Obito menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gigiku kuning sekali Kakashi. Dan ada yang sudah berkarang. Aku malu. " ucapnya pelan.

Kakashi menghela napasnya, Ia lirik sahabatnya yang menunduk malu. "Malu apa? Pentingkan kesembuhan gigimu, "

"Memangnya kau tidak merasa ya? Aku saja malu bertemu denganmu, " lanjut Obito. Kakashi terdiam cukup lama.

"Dengar, kita sudah berteman cukup lama. Aku sudah mengenal dirimu lebih dari apapun. Untuk apa malu denganku? " Obito terdiam.

"Hei, aku menganggapmu dan menerimamu sebagai sahabat dengan apa adanya, bukan ada apanya. " ucap Kakashi.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir dengan kondisi gigimu itu. Cepat periksakan segera. Aku tidak mau gigimu bertambah parah kalau kau membiarkannya begitu saja. " lanjut Kakashi.

Ah, sahabatnya benar. Kalau giginya dibiarkan saja, maka akan bertambah parah. Bukan itu saja, Obito bahkan kesulitan jika akan makan karena giginya yang sakitnya menggelegar jika Ia mulai mengunyah. Masalahnya ... ahhh

"Cepat! " teriak Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kutemani kau ke dokter gigi. "

Obito mengangkat wakahnya dan menatap uluran tangan Kakashi.

Persetan dengan rasa malunya. Benar kata Kakashi yang terpenting ialah kesembuhan giginya. Dengan sedikit ragu Obitopun menerima uluran tangan Kakashi. Merekapun pergi ke dokter gigi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Giginya harus dicabut. "

"Apa! Mana bisa begitu? Itu sakit sekali! " teriak Obito kepada dokter bernametage Haruno Sakura. Pasalnya saat Ia diperiksa sang dokter, diagnosanya ialah giginya mengalami karies karena lubangnya yang cukup lebar dan memang harus dicabut karena untungnya akar giginya sudah tidak berfungsi. Namun karena gigi Obito juga mengalami peradangan karena tebalnya karang gigi yang menguning, Sakura menyarankan untuk mengobati peradangannya dulu. Setelah membaik barulah giginya boleh dicabut.

"Ini memang jalan satu-satunya untuk gigi anda yang berlubang. " jelas Sakura.

"Apakah akan berbahaya jika tidak dicabut. Bukankah itu berpengaruh pada mata? " ujar Kakashi.

"Untuk keluhan tuan Obito, sepertinya tidak terlalu berbayanya. Hanya saja jika tidak dicabut akan menganggu aktifitas anda sehari-hari misalnya makan. Pasti sulit sekali kan jika mengunyah makanan? " terang Sakura. Obito dan Kakashi mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"Dan untungnya, gigi Obito yang berlubang akarnya sudah tidak berfungsi jadi tidak akan berpengaruh pada mata. " sambung Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Namun Obito tetap saja Obito yang takut dengan cabut gigi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan resep untuk peradangan pada gigimu. Silakan ditebus di apotik. " ujar sang dokter, tangan indahnya menari-nari pada kertas kecil putih. Menyobeknya dan memberikannya pada Obito.

"Oia. Sering-seringlah menggosok gigi, karena itu penting. Kalau kau tidak menyikat gigimu kuman akan terus menggerogoti lubang gigimu itu. Setelah nyerinya hilang, kembalilah kemari untuk pencabutan gigi berlubangmu itu. " pesan Sakura. Dan Obito hanya mampu menunduk malu.

Memang, Obito sadari bahwa Ialah yang kurang merawat giginya. Sungguh Ia malu sekali saat dokter Sakura memeriksnya. Obito terkesan menyepelekannya. Dan ya sekarang Obito menyesal.

3hari kemudian Obito mengunjungi dokter gigi, namun kali Ini Ia sendiri sedangkan Kakashi sedang ada urusan. Kembali dokter Sakura memeriksanya. Setelah dirasa cukup dokter Sakura mulai mencabut gigi berlubang Obito. Obito menunggu dengan cemas. Dokter Sakura berulang kali untuk menyuruhnya santai.

Obito meringis begitu merasakan sedikit nyeri namun setelahnya Ia merasakan sensasi dingin pada giginya. Dokter Sakura memperlihatkan gigi berlubangnya ke arah Obito bahwa dia telah selesai mencabut giginya.

Obito mendesah lega.

"Terima kasih dokter. " ujar Obito. Sakura mengangguk.

"Obito, " panggil Kakashi yang ternyata menyusulnya ke dokter gigi. Obito menoleh dan tersenyum. " Berhasil. " ucapnya dengan pelan sembari menunjukkan giginya yang di balut kapas agar darah tidak keluar.

"Syukurlah. " Kakashi mendesah lega. Ia pun duduk di samping Obito. Di depannya terlihat Sakura yang sibuk menulis di buku kecilnya.

"Resep untuk menghilangkan nyeri gigi setelah dicabut. " gumam Sakura memberikan kertas yang baru saja Ia tulis.

"Jangan khawatir, beberapa hari kemudian gigimu akan sembuh. Setelah ini rajin-rajinlah merawat gigi karena itu penting, agar gigimu tidak berlubang lagi. Penyebab gigi berlubang yang sering terjadi adalah karena kurangnya kita untuk menggosok gigi sehingga gigi kita menjadi sarang kuman yang akan menggerogoti gigi sehingga berlubang. " Kakashi dan Obito mendengarkannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Obito tersenyum kecil menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca kamar mandinya, di sampingnya Kakashi yang sedang mencukur kumisnya mengeryitkan dahinya melihat sahabatnya yang senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Kau aneh, " gumam Kakashi. Obito melirik sahabatnya dari kaca kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Gigiku sudah sembuh Kakashi, dan itu artinya aku bisa makan sepuasnya. " ucap Obito dengan semangat. Kakashi meletakkan pisau cukurnya, kemudian membasuh wajah tampannya dengan air. "Ya. Kau senang kan? " gumam Kakashi sembari membersihkan wajahnya dengan sabun cuci muka pria yang terkenal.

Setelah selesai dengan acara membasuh wajahnya, Kakashi meraih handuk kecil dan mengusapnya di wajah tampannya. Ia mengaca memperhatikan paras tampannya di cermin. Kakashi pun tersenyum melihat pantulan wajahnya yang sudah bersih.

Kakashi menolehkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Obito yang termenung. "Ada apa? " ujarnya memegang pundak Obito.

Obito tersentak kemudian menatap Kakashi. "Tidak apa-apa, " ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Kakashi mengangguk mengambil 2 gagang sikat gigi dan memberikan satu untuk Obito yang langsung diterima Obito.

"Gosok gigi sebelum tidur. " gumam Kakashi mengingatkan. Obito mengangguk dan meraih pasta gigi di tangan Kakashi.

Sejenak Obito terdiam, menatap cara Kakashi menggosok gigi. Memang Kakashi sangat memperhatikan kebersihan tubuhnya. Tak jarang selain wajahnya yang putih dan mulus giginya juga putih bersih dan rapi juga wangi. Kadang Obito berpikir, dengan apa Kakashi menggosok giginya sehingga giginya menjadi putih bersih. Namun sahabatnya itu hanya menjawab sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, sama seperti yang Ia gunakan saat gosok gigi.

"Kakashi, " panggilnya.

"Hmm? " tanggap Kakashi yang sibuk dengan acara menggosok giginya.

"Ajari aku menggosok gigi agar gigiku bisa putih seperti gigimu. " ujar Obito yang langsung membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa tapi tidak jadi.

"Gosok gigi seperti biasa saja, " ujar Kakashi. Kakashi melepaskan gagang sikatnya kemudian berkumur.

"Ah, sedikit tips dariku tentang cara menyikat gigi dengan benar. " ucap Kakashi, di sampingnya Obito mengangguk antusias.

"Kau harus menyikat gigimu dengan cara memutar seperti ini, dimulai dari gigi depan. " Kakashi memperagakan cara menyikat giginya kepada Obito.

"Kanapa harus memutar? Kanan kiri kanan kiri saja juga bisa kan? " ujar Obito.

"Menurut buku yang pernah ku baca, menyikat dengan cara memutar akan menghasilkan gigi yang bersih. Karena dengan memutar maka bisa menjangkau kotoran di setiap sela gigi. Selain itu juga, menyikat dengan cara memutar bisa membuat gusi kita menjadi sehat juga karena merasa seperti dipijat dibagian gusi saat kita menyikat memutar. " jelas Kakashi, Obito mengangguk dan mengikuti intruksi yang diajarkan Kakashi tahap demi tahap.

"Nah, setelah membersihkan gigimu, jalan lupa untuk menyikat lidahmu juga, "

"Apa itu perlu? " sambar Obito cepat.

"Tentu saja, lidah juga banyak kumannya kalau tidak dibersihkan. " gumam Kakashi sembari menyikat lidahnya dengan gerakan pelan kemudian berkumur.

"Nah, sudah selesai. " ujar Kakashi meletakkan sikat gigi pada tempatnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi diikuti Obito di belakangnya.

Malam ini Kakashi menginap di rumah Obito karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap hari Obito selalu rajin menggosok gigi, seperti apa yang sudah Kakashi ajarkan kepadanya. Gosok gigi minimal 2x sehari sudah rutin Obito lakukan. Namun karena gigi Obito yang sudah kadung kuning dan berkarang, sulit sekali untuk menghilangkan noda di gigi Obito. Dan Obito kembali dilema.

Sebanyak apapun Obito menyikat giginya, tetap saja karang di giginya yang menguning tebal tidak hilang. Obito jadi kesal sendiri.

Ia menyesal sekarang, dulu Obito sangat menyepelekan giginya. Gosok gigi hanya karena ingat saja. Malam hari tak pernah gosok gigi dan tak pernah merawat giginya sama sekali sampai giginya berlubang dan harus dicabut. Kini Obito begitu risih dengan karang giginya yang menguning tebal.

"Astaga ... " desahnya. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar karang giginya hilang.

"Scaling saja. " ujar Itachi, sepupunya yang sedang mengaca di depan cermin di ruang tv yang dari tadi memperhatikan Obito yang terus saja mengaca giginya dengan kaca kecil dan mendengar keluahan Obito.

"Bukankah sekarang scaling sedang terkenal? Lihat saja gigi Deidara yang sekarang putih bersih. Coba saja, " saran Itachi.

Obito melirik Itachi yang ternyata sudah beranjak menuju dapur. 'Scaling? ' gumamnya.

Aha! Obito ingat sekarang, Ia mengingat perbincangannya dengan dokter Sakura saat Ia mencabut giginya yang bolong.

Flashback,

Obito masih menempelkan kapas pada bekas giginya yang sudah dicabut. Sedangkan Sakura sedang mencucu tangannya.

"Ummm ... dokter, " panggilnya.

"Ya. " ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Apakah ada cara untuk umm ... menghilangkan karang gigi? " ujarnya dengan pelan dan ragu namun Sakura mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Hmm, kau ingin metode cepat atau alami? " tanya Sakura. Obito terdiam.

"Ah! Kalau menurutku sebaiknya Scaling saja. " ujar Sakura.

"Scaling? " gumam Obito bingung.

"Metode dengan cara pembersihan karang gigi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dokter gigi yang dipastikan gigimu akan benar-benar bersih dari karang dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. " jelas Sakura.

"Hmmm, melihat kondisi karang gigimu yang sangat menebal kusarankan agar sebaiknya Scaling saja. " lanjut Sakura.

.

.

.

Obito tersenyum begitu Ia mengingat pembicaraanya dengan dokter Sakura.

Paginya Obito mengunjungi Sakura dan Ia mendiskusikan untuk melakukan Scaling dengan Sakura. Ah tidak ada cara lain yang cepat selain Scaling, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Hatake Kakashi duduk di taman kampusnya sembari membaca buku bersampul orange. Pemuda bersurai perak itu tidak duduk sendirian Ia duduk bersama Yamato, Guy, dan Sasori yang sibuk mengobrol.

"Pagi semuanya! " sapa riang Obito yang berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Pagi, " sapa balik teman-temannya. Obito masih berdiri senyum lebarnya. Kakashi melirik sahabatnya. "Oi! Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu, cepat duduk! "

"Hihihi ... " Bukanya duduk, Obito malah terkikik menatap Kakashi yang dibalas sahabatnya dengan keryitan di dahinya.

"Ah! Aku pergi dulu ya ... aku ada janji dengan adikku. " Sasori beranjak pergi.

"Hehehe, hei lihat aku! " Obito nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya. Yamato, Guy dan Kakashi menatap bingung Obito.

"Kau kenapa? " ujar Yamato bingung. Seketika Obito memberengut. "Kalian tidak tahu? " Dan temannya hanya menggeleng polos. Obito mendengus sebal dan duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

"Ya sudah, ayo Yamato, Asuma sudah memanggil. " Ujar Guy enteng dan Yamato mengangguk. Merek berdua beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Obito saja.

"Hey Obito! Bagaimana Scalingmu sukses? " tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja! " ucap Obito dengan bangga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dari karang gigi.

"Bagus! " ucap Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Apa aku bilang, "

"Hooo ... jadi tadi kau mau pamer gigi putihmu, " Ujar Kakashi yang mulai mengerti.

"Tentu saja! Kini gigiku sudah kembali putih dan bersih! " ujarnya percaya diri.

"Tapi ingat! Rajin-rajinlah sikat gigi agar gigimu tidak berlubang dan kuning lagi, " ucap Itachi dan Kakashi bersamaan. Kemudian tertawa bersama.

Kini Obito sudah kembali lagi dengan Obito yang ceria. Masalah giginya sudah beres sekarang.

1 poin penting yang melekat dalam benak Obito. Untuk jangan malas menggosok gigimu, kalau kamu tidak mau memngalami apa yang dialami Obito. Gosok gigi minimal 2x sehari. Gosok gigi itu penting. Dan rawatlah gigimu agar tetap selalu sehat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kunci dari semuanya adalah pola hidup sehat yang kamu lakukan akan sangat membantu mencegah timbulnya karang gigi yang bisa mengakibatkan gigi berlubang. Yaitu minimal dengan gosok gigi 2x sehari dengan benar dan rutin.**

 **.**

 **.**

End.

.

.

.

Hanya fic kecil penghilang rasa bosan :v

Jika berkenan, yuk coret-coret di kotak review bagaimana perasaanmu setelah membaca fic ini ^^


End file.
